


Sonic the Submissive

by TailsHentai



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Everyone Is Gay, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailsHentai/pseuds/TailsHentai
Summary: Sonic and Tails had been dating for a few months, but Tails never expected his blue boyfriend to be into crossdressing or being dominated in the bedroom… This request was made by an anonymous reader. A SonTails Sonic/Tails gay smutfic oneshot featuring Tails as the top and Sonic as the bottom. All characters are adults. Rated Explicit for sex.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 7





	Sonic the Submissive

**Author's Note:**

> All characters portrayed in this story are adults.

Landing the Tornado near the entrance of their Station Square home, Sonic gingerly carried Tails out of the cockpit and jumped down, holding the yellow fox in his arms as he approached their front door. Tails purred as he slowly rubbed his cheeks against Sonic’s chest.

Sonic and Tails had been brothers for ages, but it was only recently when the two admitted their romantic feelings for each other. In fact, it was over a plate of gourmet chili dogs that they came out simultaneously, both telling each other they were gay and that they had feelings for each other.

It was both awkward and pleasant at the same time, with the night ending in a combination of happy tears and lustful lovemaking, allowing their lovers to take away their virginities through a lewd combination of oral sex and tight anal fucking.

It had been three months since their first fuck, and all of their friends had since gotten used to their new arrangement. Even Amy, Sonic’s romantic admirer for years, accepted the fact that the blue hedgehog simply wasn’t going to fall for her.

Depositing the yellow fox into their shared bed, the blue hedgehog gave him a goodnight kiss on the forehead before heading for the door.

“Are you not coming to bed, Sonic?” Tails rubbed his eyes as he pulled himself up, staring at the blue hedgehog looking back at him from the doorway.

“Nah, I’ve got some stuff to take care of first.”

“Okay.” Sounding disappointed, the fox crawled under his blanket and snuggled in, closing his eyes as Sonic shut the door and approached the bathroom, holding a shopping bag in his hands.

“Alright Sonic, don’t be nervous.” He paced across the tiled floor, nervously eying the bag he placed on the toilet seat. “You can do this.” Sighing, Sonic opened the bag and pulled out a feminine outfit. Blushing, the blue hedgehog slipped on his tight pair of pink panties. Looking down, he nodded in approval as he observed his figure in such small underwear.

“Looking good so far.” Viewing himself in the bathroom mirror, he placed one hand against his hip before pulling his panties up higher, the underwear wedging between his ass crack and creating a well-defined outline of his penis and testicles underneath. Smirking seductively, Sonic turned around, looking at himself in the mirror from behind as he bent over, arcing his back as he stuck out his blue ass.

“What do you think, Tails? Pretty hot, huh?” Blushing, the blue hedgehog slowly pulled down his panties, making the process extra sensual, practicing for the personal show he was planning on giving his yellow boyfriend once he worked up the courage. “Oh, what’s this? You want my ass?” Sonic grinned seductively, keeping his panties stretched between his knees as he bent over, cupping his hands over his ass cheeks. “You wanna play with it? Maybe give me a good old rim job? Or maybe you want something more?” Bending over further, the blue hedgehog grabbed his butt cheeks and stretched them out, revealing his anus. “You wanna fuck me, Tails? Because I’m all yours.”

Sonic nearly jumped forward as he felt something cool drip against his bare foot. Peering down, he found his dick was rock solid, precum dripping from its tip and down his shaft, falling from his testicles down to his feet.

“Silly me.” He blushed as he grabbed a Kleenex. He was about to dry off his tip when he had a much naughtier idea. Grinning, he looked back at the mirror once more, arcing his back as he slapped his ass. “Alright Tails, come get me!” Rubbing a finger across his tip, moistening it with his precum, the horny hedgehog slowly inserted his finger up his asshole, moaning gently as he explored his anal crevasse.

“C’mon, Tails, I know you can go deeper than that!” As if responding to his own taunting, Sonic jammed the rest of his finger up his asshole, even adding a second for good measure, as he started stroking his dick with his other hand.

“Uhhhh...Tails...you’re...so rough. Ughhhh, is that how you...treat a delicate...flowwerrruuguhhh!” Sonic closed his eyes, stroking frantically as he engaged in intense anal play, his back bent over.

“Ughhh...Tails! Tails! Tai-” Sonic froze, leaving his two fingers up his asshole and his other hand wrapped around his penis, as he heard his foxy boyfriend open the door.

“No Tails! It’s not what it looks like!” The blue hedgehog popped his fingers out of his anus and washed his hands.

“Doesn’t look like what, Sonic?” Tails asked, approaching his blue lover. “I’ve watched you masturbate loads of times. It’s okay to do it by yourself.” As the curious fox’s eyes wondered from Sonic’s face to his legs, however, he spotted the panties still stretched between his legs, and the bag of feminine clothes on the floor next to him. “Ohhhhh...”

“I meant to tell ya sooner,” Sonic said, drying his hands on the nearby towel, “I was even gonna put on a little show for you, but it's just so embarrassing!” The blue hedgehog turned away, his face cherry red.

“I don’t think it’s embarrassing at all!” Tails replied enthusiastically. “In fact...” He approached his older boyfriend, his hand running down his back and cupping his ass cheek below. “I think it’s pretty hot.”

“You mean that?” Sonic faced the yellow fox, a finger against his lip.

“Of course!” Tails gave a seductive grin as he slapped the blue hedgehog’s butt, causing him to moan under his breath. “In fact, you can still give me that show of yours.”

“Really?” Sonic sounded hopeful, no longer embarrassed, as he clasped his hands together.

“Anything for you, my blueberry pie.” Rubbing his nose against Sonic’s, he gave him a kiss against the cheek. “Get your stuff on. I’ll be waiting for you in the bedroom.” With a highly suggestive wink, Tails left the bathroom, shutting the door behind.

Sighing, Sonic immediately got to work. He pulled up his panties, smacking his ass for good luck as he inspected his figure once more. Next, he pulled out the rest of his outfit from his shopping bag: a dark blue skirt with a light blue crop top. Blushing, he put on the clothing and stared at himself in the mirror.

“Oh, what’s that, Tails, you want a good upskirt shot?” He turned around and bent over, pulling up his skirt slightly to reveal his delectable ass. “I’m your property, fox boy. Use me however you’d like.” Wincing, Sonic looked down at his crotch area to find it bulging under his panties. Seductively pulling down his skirt, he found a moist patch in his underwear. “I can’t be soiling them before the show!” Pulling out a fresh Kleenex, Sonic dabbed the spot with a little water before drying it. “There, good as new!”

Pulling up his undergarments, he observed himself one more time.

He looked gorgeous, and he knew it.

“Tails is gonna love this!” Before leaving the bathroom, he inspected the rest of his body, ensuring he was as immaculate as possible for his yellow boyfriend. Finding himself to be in good condition, he pulled his skirt and panties down, sat on the toilet, and relieved himself, guaranteeing that there would be no embarrassing accidents during the show and, most likely, subsequent naughty session.

Washing his hands once more, Sonic took a deep breath before departing the bathroom and heading back to their shared bedroom, knocking on the closed door.

“Tails,” he said in a nervous, cracking voice. “I’m ready.”

“Come on in,” Tails replied in a sensual voice. Sonic gulped as he peered down at his figure. His dick was clearly bulging out. Reaching a gloved hand into his panties, he pressed his stem down as far down as possible, tucking it in so the bulge would be less obvious under his skirt, wiping away the precum that inevitably built up over his tip against his knees.

Finally, Sonic turned the knob and let himself in.

“You’re absolutely stunning!” Tails exclaimed from the bed. He was propped up against the wall, his hands behind his head with a seductive grin on his face.

“You really like it?” Sonic stepped closer to the bed, his penis bouncing under his undergarments and his half-buttoned crop top exposing much of his smooth chest. His face was as red as a cherry. 

“I love it! You should’ve told me you were into crossdressing sooner!” Sonic was beyond happy to see his boyfriend so accepting of this passion he had hid away, even knowing deep down that he would not have judge him negatively. The fact that Tails enjoyed it made it all the better.

“Now,” Tails naughty smirk grew, “you promised a show, right?”

“Yeah…”

“Here,” Tails patted the bed in front of him. “I want to see my blueberry muffin show off his sexy body.”

“Oh, alright.” Sonic felt a bit unsure, still insecure displaying his feminine outfit for someone else to see, even his boyfriend. Nevertheless, he kicked off his shoes and crawled up on the bed.

“Now turn around.” Tails’ grin widened.

“Okay, Tails.” The blue hedgehog did as he was ordered, giving the yellow fox a good view of his blouse.

“Come closer.” Sonic crawled background, stopping as his foxy boyfriend placed his hands against his hips. “Now arc your back.” With a slight moan, Sonic complied, bending his back and sticking his ass in Tails’ face. “Perfect.” With saliva dripping from his open mouth, Tails massaged Sonic’s rear over the blouse, causing him to moan and blush profusely.

“T...Tails?”

“Yes, Sonic?” Tails peered around Sonic’s ass to find him staring back at him.

“Do...do you like it?”

“Of course!” The yellow fox slapped Sonic’s ass, resulting in another moan from the blue hedgehog. “And it’s about to get a whole lot better.” He proceeded to grab the elastic on both sides of Sonic’s blouse, slowly pulling them down to reveal his panties. Sonic shook in embarrassment.

“What’s wrong?” Tails asked.

“Well, I guess I feel kinda silly.”

Tails thought for a moment. “Look down.”

“Huh?”

“Look down at my crotch.”

“Ummm...” Doing as he was told, the blue hedgehog gasped when he found Tails’ erect member, hard as a rock and brimming with precum.

“You’re turning me on so much, Sonic. This isn’t silly at all.” Tails grinned once more. “Now back that ass up.”

“O...okay, Tails.” Crawling backward even further, he stopped when he felt Tails’ nose press against the outline of his ass crack, his panties the only thing separating him from his anus. Sonic moaned in surprise as Tails massaged the blue hedgehog’s butt cheeks, nearly screaming when he pulled his undergarments up, giving him a wedgy as his underwear wedged itself into his ass crack, exposing the entirety of his cheeks and most of his anal opening.

Tails grasped Sonic’s delectable butt with both hands, squeezing hard.

“Your ass is so firm.” Tails giggled as he grabbed the underwear’s elastic. “Can’t wait to see the rest.” The fox pulled it down, Sonic’s panties landing on top of his blouse still between his legs and over Tails’ belly. The fox blushed at the sight of the blue hedgehog’s bare ass in front of him, his asshole twitching in anticipation.

“Back up a little bit more.”

“Are you sure?” Sonic asked. “Anymore and...well...”

“Don’t you want to?” The answer was an obvious yes. He had jacked off to thoughts of Tails eating out his asshole more times than he could count, and to think it was about to happen in real life was beyond his comprehension.

“Y...yeah...”

“Then let’s get this show on the road!” Tails yanked Sonic’s legs back so his ass was firmly planted against his face.

“Ughhh!” Sonic moaned as he felt his boyfriend’s cool nose against his anus. Contracting his anal muscles, he squeezed Tails’ nose in between his anal opening, bringing him even more pleasure.

“How naughty!” Tails nasally exclaimed with a smirk. “But I have a better idea.” Removing his nose from Sonic’s butt with a pop, he moistened his tongue before gently painting the area around his anal opening. The feeling of Tails’ oral liquids against his butt cheeks, and his breath against his sensitive butthole, made him moan. His dick became even harder as he arced his back, giving Tails even more ass to work with.

Pulling back, Tails observed his progress. Sonic’s butt cheeks were now fully moistened by his saliva, and his butthole was twitching profusely, as if begging to be played with. Peering around the blue hedgehog’s delectable hips, he also found his penis twitching in anticipation, a few drops of precum dripping onto his fur.

Tails gripped Sonic’s butt cheeks and rammed his tongue up his asshole. Sonic squealed at the sudden burst of pleasure as Tails explored his anal crevasse, his tongue gently massaging the naughty boy’s anal shoot as it tightened against it.

Sonic’s hips shook as he took in this immense pleasure. Unable to help himself, he gyrated his hips, pressing his ass against Tails’ face as the yellow fox continued eating him out.

Acting on instinct, the blue hedgehog planted his face on the bed between Tails’ legs and reached a single hand to his erect, moist cock, rubbing it gently as he moaned. This didn’t go unnoticed by the naughty fox behind him, who removed his tongue from his asshole and gave another lewd smirk.

“I think I have a better idea,” Tails said as he wiped away the excess saliva from his lips.

“W-what do you have in mind?” Sonic asked, eagerly awaiting his kinky boyfriend’s suggestion.

“Why don’t I jack you off while you get me off?” Without waiting for a reply, Tails’ fingers eagerly wrapped themselves around Sonic’s shaft, causing his blue boyfriend to squeal in surprise. “Now you do the same for me.”

“Ohh...okay...” Reaching back blindly, his face still firmly planted against the bedsheets, he found his way to his brother’s cock, which was, to his initial surprise when they first began dating, almost as long and thick as his own.

“Ughhh, right there...” Tails moaned as the blue hedgehog gripped his stem. “Jack me off, Sonic...”

“You got it.” Arcing his back, he pressed his ass against Tails’ face once more as he began masturbating his impressive penis. Tails, meanwhile, continued eating out his older brother’s ass while stroking his long member between his gloved fingers.

“You want to make it interesting?” Tails asked as he removed his lips from Sonic’s asshole once more.

“Huh?” Sonic retained his grip against his boyfriend’s yellow cock.

“First one to cum is the bottom.” Tails grinned seductively. “You up for the challenge?”

Sonic thought to himself. He knew this was no competition. After all, he was the fastest thing alive, however...he really wanted to be fucked by Tails. While it wasn’t obvious on the outside, Sonic was secretly submissive, and he’d give anything for his boyfriend to be the dominant one. Seeing Tails act this way in the bedroom had been a dream come true.

“Sure!” he replied, waving his butt in Tails’ face once more, a drop of precum dripping from his erect penis. “Hope you can keep up!”

With a three second countdown, the two brothers started stroking their dicks rapidly. From behind, Tails slobbered Sonic’s asshole, pushing his tongue as far up his anal cavity as it could go, massaging his insides in the process while blindly jacking him off. He admired the view of Sonic’s butt cheeks as they bounced to the beat of his strokes.

Meanwhile, Sonic gave the impression he was going fast. With his face firmly planted against the bedsheets, he masturbated his younger brother from behind, but he substantially loosened his grip on his member, intentionally edging him instead. The blue hedgehog’s speed reduced even more as he felt his seed starting to build up, his testicles twitching in anticipation for what was to come.

“Tails...” Sonic’s voice was muffled against the bed. He arced his back even further and pressed his ass as hard as he could against Tails’ face, as he gripped his yellow boyfriend’s cock, no longer stroking his magnificent stem. His tongue draped from his mouth, saliva pooling against his lips on the bed as he moaned loudly with each passing stroke. “I’m...cumming...ughhhhhh!”

The yellow fox went faster, jacking off the blue hedgehog at an even greater speed, his hands fully lubricated by Sonic’s vast quantity of precum as he continued playing with his butthole. He could hardly breath because Sonic was pressing his ass tightly against his face, but he didn’t care. All that mattered was making him cum first.

“Ughhh!” With one final moan, the blue hedgehog let go of Tails’ dick, steadying himself as his molten seed launched out of his urethra in long bursts. The blue hedgehog screamed as Tails stroked his meat as fast as he could, not stopping when he felt his semen cake his gloved hands.

After what felt like an eternity of cuming, Sonic fell forward, his crotch completely covered in spunk and his face against the bed. A long string of semen connected the tip of his dick with the bed below, still dripping like a leaky faucet. Tails admired the sight of Sonic’s bent over ass, his saliva dripping from his anus, and the majestic cock which dangled from between his legs.

“You let me win, didn’t you?”

“What?” Sonic looked back at the yellow fox, wagging his ass in his direction.

“You could’ve gotten me off much faster than that, but you lost on purpose.” Tails grinned as he approached Sonic’s rear. “Why?”

There was no more use hiding it.

“To tell you the truth,” Sonic replied, his face as red as a cherry, “I wanted you to win. I...I want you to...take me.” Tails grinned at the blue hedgehog, catching on to his deepest, kinkiest desire.

“Why didn’t you just say so?” The fox straightened himself as he placed his hands on Sonic’s butt cheeks.

“It’s just...so embarrassing,” Sonic replied, tears forming in his eyes. “I’m the go-getter, the dominant one. I should be looking after you.”

“It’s okay,” Tails replied with a smile, his large dick gyrating in anticipation, precum dripping from his tip and running down his shaft. “I just want you to be yourself. I’ll love you even if you’re into crossdressing, or being submissive, or anything else in between.”

“Tails...” Sonic cried a few tears of joy as he arced his back, his penis growing erect once more in anticipation for what was to come. “Please...take me, Tails. Make me yours!” The blue hedgehog twirked his butt, his ass all but begging to be fucked.

Looking down at Sonic’s glorious blue bottom, Tails began to gently massage his penis, using his precum as lubricant. He moaned softly as he masturbated to the sight of his boyfriend’s delicious ass, his cock now as hard as it could get.

“Ready, Sonic?” Tails asked from behind as he placed one hand on his ass cheek while the other remained wrapped around his shaft. Sonic nodded, verbally grunting through the bedsheet against his face. “Here I go!”

With a high-pitched grunt, Tails slammed his dick up into the blue hedgehog’s tight asshole, causing him to scream loudly, lifting his head up so he could moan unfiltered.

“How was that, Sonic?” Tails asked with a seductive grin, allowing his long, hard cock to remain snug in Sonic’s anal tube.

“It’s perfect.” Sonic looked back at his yellow lover. “Do me more, Tails.”

Not having to be told again, Tails tightened his grip against Sonic’s ass cheeks before slowly pulling out his dick, his precum having perfectly lubricated the blue hedgehog’s butthole and making lewd squishy noises as it was leaving. Just as Tails’ tip was rubbing against Sonic’s anal opening, Tails moaned loudly as his blue lover tightly clenched his asshole, timing it just as his sensitive tip was near his rim.

“Such...a naught hedgehog...” Tails blushed as he observed his blue boyfriend chuckling, turning his face around to give the yellow fox a seductive stare. He met his gaze as he rhythmically clenched his asshole, followed shortly after by the fox’s high-pitched squeals. “Oh...you...ughhhh...” Tails was both embarrassed and highly turned on, his cock leaking even more precum as the hedgehog before him tightened his anus a few more times.

“Okay, Tails,” Sonic rested his face against the mattress and reached his hands back, stretching out his ass crack to reveal his anal opening while twirking in anticipation. The hedgehog’s penis was fully erect once more, his sperm dripping to the sheets below and his balls dangling lewdly. “Fuck me, Tails. Fuck. Me.”

“You want it that bad?” Tails asked, a sly grin over his face.

“Yeah.” Sonic stretched his anal opening even wider. “Fuck me, Tails. I beg you!” Tails grabbed Sonic’s hand and jammed his finger up his enlarged anal opening, causing him to moan in pleasure.

“You really really really want me to fuck your ass, Sonic?” Tails asked as he slapped the blue hedgehog’s ass cheek with his other hand.

“Yes!” Sonic turned his face around once more, his cheeks flush and his tongue draped from his mouth. “Hurry, Tails! Fuck meeeee.” Feeling sexually satisfied with teasing his blue lover, the yellow fox removed Sonic’s finger from his asshole with a pop, allowing him to place his hands on the bed and position himself on all fours. Sonic wagged his small tail, shaking his delectable blue assets in Tails' direction, a move which made both of them all the more eager.

Without another word, Tails fed his penis up Sonic’s anal shoot once more. He noticed his crevasse felt warmer than before, and it was much easier for him to push his member through, eventually reaching a stop.

“Ughhh, Tails...” Sonic moaned. “Right there...”

“You want me to continue?” Tails rotated his hips from side to side, pleasuring Sonic’s anal walls but not giving him the true sexual pleasure that he desired.

“Yes, master...” Sonic was now fully submissive, allowing Tails to take control.

“Who’s your daddy?” Tails knelt over the blue hedgehog, his cock still fully contained in his asshole as he approached Sonic’s ear, licking it sensually.

“You are, Tails...” Sonic stuttered under his breath.

“I can’t hear you...” Tails whispered into Sonic’s ear, his warm breath exciting him all the more.

“You’re my daddy...” Sonic’s voice was still whispered.

“Louder!” Tails yelled as he planted his feet along both sides of Sonic’s hips, his face resting against his shoulder as he arced his back and removed his dick from his ass, sticking up his glorious yellow booty in the process.

“Fuck me, daddy Tails!” Sonic screamed.

Tails kissed Sonic’s shoulder as he humped Sonic’s delicate asshole with as much ferocity as he could muster before removing it, repeating an intimate cycle that brought waves of pleasure to the two lovers.

“Yeah...fuck me Tails! Ughhhhh...” Sonic was in ecstasy, moaning Tails’ name as his butthole was intensely pleasure from behind. The fox’s breath against his cheek and his high-pitched moans from above turned him on beyond all belief. As he allowed him to fuck his rear, his own long cock was dangling below, precum dripping and his testicles twitched with excitement once more.

“Want me...to cum...in your ass...Sonic?” Tails maintained a steady rhythm, getting progressively faster as he got used to dominating his blue boyfriend. It felt good topping his lover, making him feel validated and powerful, emotions which were often in short supply.

“Fill me...daddy...” Sonic struggled to say between squeals of pleasure.

Tails continued humping Sonic’s swore ass. His hips were getting tired, but he fucked on, repeatedly ramming his dick into the blue hedgehog’s booty as he moaned against Sonic’s face, kissing his cheeks in the process.

“I’m...almost there!” Tails enhanced his speed, spinning his tails to make his thrusts even harder while creating a soothing draft for the two lover boys.

“Cum in my ass, Tails!”

“I’m..cumming...ughhhuuu!”

“Me...tooooo!”

Tails was the first to release his semen, spewing deep inside Sonic’s anal nether region. The horny fox was still cuming by the time his white fluids leaked from the blue hedgehog’s anal opening, running down his leg and dripping to the mattress below.

Sonic came moments later, even harder than before. While Tails was finishing off his load, Sonic was creating a lewd pool of his sticky, delectable goodness on the mattress, his anal g-spot pleasured enough to ejaculate without the aid of his hands.

Bringing his tails to a stop, the yellow fox fell back, his penis exiting Sonic’s anal opening with a pop before landing on the pillow below. His penis was completely covered in his semen, now partially softened but lewd all the same. As he began closing his eyes, he felt Sonic cuddle beside him, pulling his body in so they were laying on their sides, their softened penises rubbing against each other and their spunk mixing with lewd squish noises.

Sonic gently hugged his yellow boyfriend, wrapping his arms behind his back. Tails did the same.

“I love you, Tails.”

“I love you too, Sonic.”

The lovers gave each other a firm kiss before closing their hands, their arms still wrapped around each other, resting in a pool of their own cum.

“Thank you...Tails...” The yellow fox was already asleep, unable to reply. With a chuckle, the blue hedgehog kissed his forehead before closing his eyes, feeling just as happy as he did the night they came out to each other.


End file.
